capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Felicia
Felicia is a character from the Darkstalkers (or Vampire in Japan) fighting games. She is a catgirl with light skin, long thick blue hair, white fur and pink or red claws. Profile Felicia's basic build is that of a gymnast or olympic swimmer. Contrary to popular belief, she also has the largest breasts and hips of any Darkstalkers girl. She is also in a close fan-based competition with Morrigan. Her measurements are 88-61-87, she stands at 5 feet 6 inches in height, and she weighs 120 lbs. Felicia's breasts also bounce and jiggle due to their large size. According to her official biography, Felicia was born in Las Vegas, Nevada. She likes singing, performing, and cats, and dislikes mean people. She has been voiced by Kae Araki throughout all her video game appearances (with Melissa Fahn as her English-language voice in Cross Edge), except for Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, where her voice is provided by Gina Bowes (in English) and Kana Asumi (in Japanese). History Felicia was raised by a Catholic nun named Rose. When Rose died, Felicia left her town hoping to be a musical star. During her travels, she met many other catgirls of her kind. With her newfound friends, she set out for her dream of being on stage. Eventually, she and her friends started a musical with Felicia being the main star. In the events of Darkstalkers 3, she wondered about how she could make others happy. In her ending, Felicia became a nun herself and founded an orphanage named "Felicity House." [[Video:Felicia Ending|thumb|300px|left|Ending from Darkstalkers 3]] Powers and Abilities Felicia is very agile in combat with her techniques, being athletic and gymnastic in nature. She can roll like a ball in a manner similar to Sonic the Hedgehog and tackle her enemies. Her tail seems to be quite durable, as she can balance on it while delivering a double kick and even jab foes with it. She can also kick up sand for quick attacks, but due to the bluish color appearing in it, it is possible she can channel ki into her feet and expel it out through the kick. She has been seen tossing orange balls spontaneously that pop once they come in contact with something. She also displays, in her intro and the DarkStalkers OVA, the ability to morph in and out of a smaller housecat form. Comics In the UDON Comics version of Darkstalkers, Felicia is still looking for her big break into stardom; unfortunately being a catgirl proves to be a very large roadblock on the path to fame. Along the way, she runs into the werewolf, Jon Talbain who believes that humans are treacherous and vile, while she thinks that the current hatred between humans and Darkstalkers are just a few "bumps in the road." Despite the fact that his interference costs her a potential gig, Felicia asks Jon to accompany her, so that she can try to prove to him that humanity is not all bad. Eventually, they end up at the Catholic orphanage where Felicia grew up. Felicia's origins are much the same as well. One notable exception is the character of the nun who raised her. Here her foster mother is named Sister Cecillia and is still alive and active in her beloved foster daughter's life. In the Chinese manhwa adaptation, Felicia is part of a triangle between Demitri and Jon Talbain, having known them from past encounters where she had made a difference in their lives. Felicia had helped Jon escape capture from soldiers hunting him down, falsely accused of destroying a town when a pack of werewolves attacked it. She was then later imprisoned to be part of a circus sideshow, where she gets rescued by Demitri and for that owes her thanks. Felicia later reunites with the two due to a scheme by Pyron trying to take over Earth, where Demitri and Jon were forced to set aside their differences to cooperate. Other Appearances Felicia is a playable character in Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Capcom Fighting Evolution, Namco x Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and Cross Edge. Personality She is an energetic and optimistic catgirl who enjoys singing, dancing and making friends with people. Felicia is really 3 year in cat years and 44 years old in human years, but looks 22, although you can't be sure because Capcom can change their characters personal info. In other games like Cross Edge, she is 15 years old.So while she is 44 in the game series itself, she can be 15 in the anime and in other games. Trivia * The aspect of the monster Kit Cat of the game Makai Senki Disgaea is based in her. * Felicia is the first barefoot female fighter in a fighting game. Gallery Image:FeliciaConcept.png|''Concept Art'' Image:DarkNWFelicia.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' by Bengus Image:DarkNWFelicia2.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:FeliciaPortrait.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:NWDRevengeFelicia.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:NightWarriorsFelicia.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:MorriganHsienKo&Felicia.png|With Morrigan and Hsien-Ko Image:SPFIITurboFelicia.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Image:PocketFelicia.png|''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' by Edayan Image:Darkstalkers3Felicia.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' by Akiman Image:FeliciaSketch.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Image:MarCap2Felicia.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:MarCap2FeliciaB.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:CapEvoFelicia.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' by Shinkiro Image:CapEvoFeliciaEnding.png|Ending from Capcom Fighting Evolution Image:NamCapFelicia.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Image:Felicia&Ken.png|With Ken Image:UDONFelicia.png|''UDON Comics'' Image:UDONFelicia2.png|''UDON Comics'' by Emily Warren Image:CardassFelicia.png|Cardass Trading Card Art Image:DarkTributeFelicia.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute'' by Erfan Fajar Image:FeliciasStage.png|''Felicia's Stage Felicia.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Felicia_DLC_77077_640screen.jpg|''Yellow Iris'' (DLC - Animal Costume Pack) 25ea22ffc7a78c76b16b3da2df8b5d17.png Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes